


Some things are never forgotten

by a_fan4all_seasons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fan4all_seasons/pseuds/a_fan4all_seasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All he remembered was a name and the strong urge to find the one it belonged to.</p><p>Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fanfiction! :D  
> I might later add some of the Avengers to the storyline but we'll see how it goes...  
> I hope you like it! :D

**Chapter 1**

It had been a dark depressing sub-terrainian room he had been kept in. Small, no sunlight, no furniture apart from a small wooden plank as a bed with no sheets, covers or pillows. The only light came from a single light bulb over the door which glowed night and day in a dim, unchanging way making it close to impossible to tell time. A small bucket stood in the corner of the room instead of a toilet.

The night he had escaped it had been raining. The room was cold and damp, rainwater seeping though the small, nearly undetectable cracks in the thick concrete ceiling washing away his attempts of tracking time on the walls. A faint smell of wet earth made the stuffy concrete room a little more bearable bringing with it a reminder of the outside world and the freedom that was just out of reach. 

It was silent apart from the water dripping on the concrete floor and the nearly inaudible steps of the rotating guards. 

He doesn't know how he did it but one minute he was in his cell preparing for... for something... he couldn't remember... and the next he could feel the rain on his warm, shirtless body and a sharp pain in his bloody fist and lower ribcage. The rain felt good and it reminded him of something or someone long lost to him. All he remembered was a name and the strong urge to find the one it belonged to. 

_ Steve.  _

_ Steve.  _

_ Steve.  _

_ Who the hell was Steve?  _

The next thing he knew he was silently running through the endless fields surrounding him. He was running in no particular direction as long as it was away from that awful place. His only other motivation was to find Steve. The man whose name he had never forgotten even though he had long since forgotten his own. 

The wind blew the rain into his face and the only reminder of his time in the cell was his metal arm engraved with a red star glinting in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long to write this...  
> I was really busy this year with my finals and I had writers block for ages.  
> Please tell me in the comments what you thought and don't hesitate to give me advice or ideas :P  
> I hope you like it!

It was sunrise when the Soldier encountered a small city. The sky was a cloudless shade of red that perfectly framed it's buildings. The birds had only just started singing their various melodies giving the area a harmonious and peaceful feel to it.

He must have been running for at least 3 hours and yet he only felt a slight ache in his feet. He was used to this kind of exercise but couldn't remember ever doing anything like it.

How could he not remember anything?

The Soldier clenched his fist, digging his nails into the soft skin of his hand. He barely registered the pain as his anger took hold of him. The simple beauty of the surrounding city was left unappreciated as he walked into a side street and repeatedly punched a wall in frustration, making a huge dent in it with his metal arm and leaving his other hand bruised and bloody.

Why couldn't he remember?

What couldn't he remember?

Who would have to pay?

He leaned his forehead against the wall defeated and tried to calm himself down. A single tear escaping from his now shut eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes, cooling off.

As soon as he got control over his emotions the Soldier wandered some of the side streets trying to remember something, anything. But all he could remember was vague images of blood, death and destruction.

Had he done this?

Was he to blame for the pain and suffering of people he couldn't remember?

The Soldier started to run choking back the anger that burned inside of him and only slowed down once he was on his way out of the city.

On his way he noticed a tiny form following him. He turned a corner attempting to lose his pursuer but it kept following him. After a couple of minuets the Soldier finally turned around.

'Stay!' he shouted shakily at the tiny, black kitten that had been following him.

'I don't want to hurt anyone else!'

It looked up at him with piercing blue eyes, tilting it's head quizzically to the side and the Soldier fell into a haze of sudden memories.

**

_He looked into the man's soft blue eyes._

_'I had him on the ropes' said the man._

_'Sure ya did.'he heard himself say in a cocky, playful tone._

**

_He was curled up next to someone on a sofa. Tears were streaming from the beautiful blue eyes._

_'Please don't go!' said the little man._

_'I gotta, buddy.' he heard himself respond._

_'But what if you don't make it back?  I need you, Bucky!'_

_'As long as you're here I'll always come back. I'm with 'till the end of the line.'_

**

Bucky? Was that his name?

Who was the other man?

They seemed to be close. Could this be the mysterious Steve he couldn't forget the name of?

The Soldier... Bucky... had no answers to these questions but he knew one thing for sure... He was going to find out what had happened and he would make whoever was responsible pay.


End file.
